cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Nymph
Water Nymph is an episode made by Child of Sun Flowers. It is possibly the first episode of a spin-off series called Fluffy's Adventures. Roles Starring *Fluffy *Nymph Featuring *A guy Appearances *Greg *Birthday *Splashy Plot The episode begins with Fluffy walking through a calm forest. Everything seems fine Fluffy has a smile on her face. Suddenly she notices a flower, she leans forward and smells the flower. Fluffy notices a river, she really wants to check it out but Fluffy notices something else. It seems to be a person standing on the other side of the river. She speaks to the mysterious figure. Fluffy waves at it, it smiles and waves back. As Fluffy looks a bit beter she notices the figure is a female yellow fox with a strange blue aura around her. The fox jumps into the water and swims to the other side of the river. She stands in front of Fluffy and points at herself and says "Nymph". She seems to have a confident look on her face. 'Nymph' grabs Fluffy's hand and pushes her, so Fluffy will start walking again. Fluffy looks VERY confused. She struggles a bit a stops walking. Nymph smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "It's okay!" she says "I am your new friend and guide." Fluffy looks really at Nymph and shouts "What?! I don't understand who even are you? What are you doing here?" Nymph replies in a calm tone "Like I said. I'm Nymph and I'm your new guide. I will help you to become just as cool as me.. yeah I don't like it either but I was created to help you with your 'dorky-ness'. Hmm, let me show you something." The screen cuts to the outside of a cafe. Fluffy and Nymph walk in together. "You see that guy over there? I think you two might become good friends if you do your best." Nymph asks and Fluffy nods. "You should talk to her, Fluffy. Trust me. Fluffy walks to the guy "Ehm, Hi! Can I sit here?" she asks the guy answers "Yeah, sure. You don't need to ask. Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you new in town?" "No, I don't leave my house all that much.. I'm kinda bad at talking to people" she replies. "Oh, It's not really noticeable." Fluffy smiles "Well, I've been thinking of going out more.. like maybe I could go to a con or something". Nymph walks to Fluffy and the guy. "Heeey, What are you too talking about. Hey, did you know Fluffy is a fan of My Little Pony?" "How do you even know that" Fluffy asks. The guy seems really confused "You like My Little Pony? Are you like 6 years old? MLP is for babies. I'm outta here." the guy walks away. Fluffy slaps Nymph in the face and shouts "WHY DID YOU NEED TO DO THAT?" Nymph kicks Fluffy back and Fluffy falls of her chair and breaks her neck. The episode ends with Nymph suddenly disappearing and the screen glitches out. Deaths/Injuries *Fluffy - Breaks her neck *Nymph - Disappears into nothing Trivia *Greg, Birthday and Splashy appear as background characters in the cafe. *This episode might not be the first episode Nymph appeared in, it is her introduction however. *This episode is based on her real dream CoSF had. Category:Episodes Category:CoSF's Episodes